Lovespell
by sweetlovespell
Summary: Maka and Soul have been hiding their feelings from each other for too long. But now, when the opportunity is open, the weapon and meister become one in a way they had only dreamed of. This is a first experience LEMON/SMUT fanfic. Please only mature readers only!


It wasn't strong - not at first. It began as simply as a glance; followed by another, and inevitably another. Perhaps it was the way he touched her arm that sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. Perhaps it was the glow in his eyes that when they met with hers the room seemed to melt away and her belly gave way to nervous butterflies. Perhaps it was the way he loyally stood by her side no matter what obstacle loomed before them. No - she was certain of it. Her feelings could be ignored no longer, this much she knew. With a deep breath and a heavy sigh, Maka Albarn flipped onto her back upon the soft bed and rested her hands on her flittering tummy. She absolutely, undoubtedly loved the demon-scythe known as Soul Eater.

In the small kitchen, the young weapon was roaming the pantry, looking for something to take his mind off of his constant thoughts. "I'm not used to this kinda thing," he grumbled as he reached an arm to grab a couple slices of bread. While the toaster ticked away, heating the bread, Soul opened the fridge to continue his search for an edible distraction. Finally settling on some strawberry jam to adorn his toast, he closed the fridge door and waited for the ring of the toaster. As if on cue, the toast popped up from the machine and Soul grabbed eagerly at his snack- "Damn!" he cursed, burning his fingers on the red-hot iron toaster. He couldn't help but to think of Maka: _"Don't get your fingers near the metal, Soul! Just cause you're big and tough doesn't mean you can't get burned!"_. Licking his tender finger, Soul couldn't help but to accept the odd feeling creep into his chest.

Maka's eyes slowly fluttered open as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Still dazed from having just awoke from her nap, she lifted her head slightly and watched as the door swept open. There, before her, stood a surprised Soul. Her heart tightened. A whimper escaped from her lips: "Soul.." She lay in a loose t-shirt and panties (pajama bottoms had been too hot for that summer evening) and watched as Soul's gaze traveled from her eyes down her smooth body. She noticed his bandaged finger. She sat up and shifted her weight onto one arm. "Come here, Soul. Let me see," referring to his injury. "It's nothing," he mumbled, but walked over nonetheless.

Sitting down next to Maka, she removed his bandage to inspect the damage. At that moment, he felt no pain from his finger. All he wanted was to wrap his arms around Maka; to love and caress her, to hear her say his name, to look into those big green eyes forever. Suddenly, Maka tenderly kissed his finger, only enhancing his desire to be with her. He could hold it in no longer. He leaned in to meet Maka's quivering lips, and the two partners engaged in a passionate kiss. He nibbled the bottom of her lip, mouthing the plump, tender skin. He could feel her hot breath on his face, and he loved it. He took it a step further and slid his tongue between the part of her lips, and she enthusiastically complied.

She was on her back now, with Soul's strong, lean body above her resting on his hands and knees. His soft, white, tousled hair fell down over her face and the two tangled themselves in each other's arms. The kiss was getting intense, the hot breath of both weapon and meister becoming heavy and lengthy. "Soul has never acted this way before," Maka thought as she felt her fingers across his cheek, "He must finally understand the feelings I have been having after all this time..." She pulled away from the kiss and licked his lips, lingering on the bottom lip for a brief, sweet moment. "Soul" she said his name again, this time even softer. He smiled a toothy grin and traced his palm down the curve of her body. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time now Maka," he said, her eyes widened with every word, "you're just so damn irresistible, I couldn't go on for much longer. I'm cool if you're cool Maka." At that moment Maka gave into temptation, she was ready to take it to the next level with her weapon.

Soul looked deep into the eyes of his meister as he repeated what he had just said in his mind. "_I'm cool if you're cool Maka..." _He felt her smooth, warm body under his hands, wanting nothing more than to become intimate with his partner. Finally, in reply to his request, Maka blushed and smiled, meeting his red eyes with her own green ones. She slid up onto her knees, and began to remove her t-shirt, pulling at the bottom and raised the hem up above her chest. Soul's heart pulsed faster - her body was perfect. When the garment was removed Maka let out a contempt sigh, feeling her breasts with her own hands to accentuate their shape. Soul licked his lips and could't help but to stare. After teasing him for a moment, she unclipped the hook on the back of her lacy bra but did not remove the straps - not yet. Eyes still on her chest, Maka slid over and breathed against Soul's neck, licking the soft area around his collarbone. Soul took the hint, and began removing his own shirt and pants, leaving him shirtless in his boxers. Maka smiled and gracefully flung away the bra with two fingers, the movement causing a slight ripple in her breasts. Soul's throat tightened as Maka crept up to him and hugged her bare chest against his own, bringing him down onto the bed in a loving embrace. Soul was completely elated, giving into his body's desires and felt himself growing horny with every touch.

Maka felt completely comfortable with baring her chest in front of Soul, she knew that she trusted him completely. Now that their bodies were so close, she could begin to feel the bulge forming in Soul's boxers, and she liked it. Wanting so much to please her partner, she put her own hand on his and raised it to her breast, massaging the supple skin with his hand. She heard a hot sigh escape from his lips and the bulge grew larger, pressing against her pelvis. She felt so warm inside, giving into the fire growing into her belly. His fingers caressed her breast, running his finger over the nipple and tenderly squeezing the round shape. Maka felt pleased, her own heart flitting inside her chest. She ran her own hand down Soul's bare chest, tracing the scar left by Crona's blade. The reached the elastic band of his boxers, and teased the skin just underneath. Soul shivered. Maka let out a breathy laugh, and let her hand travel down just a bit further down.

Soul could not contain himself, he began removing his boxers. Maka soon followed in suit, tossing her wet panties to the side. After taking a moment to slide on a condom for protection, Soul returned to his partner hungry with desire. The two got closer than ever before, and Soul bent down to Maka's open legs. He teased the tender area with his fingers, then let his warm tongue trace around the lips and inside of the thigh. Maka's pelvis twitched and she moaned slightly. Feeling more confident by Maka's reaction, Soul continued to caress his meister and slid his body on top of hers. She looked desperately into his eyes, and he knew. Still feeling the high from a moment ago, Soul began to slide into Maka. The weapon and meister became one, moving in and out, slowly at first, but soon picking up speed and intensity. Soul could hear Maka's voice escape here and there in heavy gasps and sighs, but he did not slow. His pelvis rocked into hers as she bucked her hips to match the rhythm. The partners continued like this, and Soul was absolutely high with pleasure.

Maka felt so elated, this was everything she had wanted. She could still feel his hot breath on her face and his hips rocking back and forth, sliding in and out of her. She felt it coming - after a particularly satisfying pulse her body tingled with the hot magic of an orgasm. She moaned, her breath escaping her as she indulged in the feeling. She knew Soul had felt the same, his motion had slowed and he too began to moan. Together they pulled apart from their embrace and laid in each other's arms, both enjoying their orgasms inside their bodies. Soul reached in for another kiss, and Maka happily obliged. The two, weapon and meister, had never been so close, nor so happy. Before long the exhausted teens drifted off to sleep together, their bellies heaving up and down in pleasure. It truly was an amazing first experience, followed by many more to come.

Fin~


End file.
